disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Skaza
rightPhysical Appearance Blizna jest elegancki i gotowy, ale zaniedbany i dzikie spojrzenie. On także mówi z angielskim akcentem. On jest chyba najbardziej oczywisty kotów lew w filmie, zwinny i melanistic wygląd z eleganckim, grzywy czarny, pomarańczowy i zakurzonej sierści charakterystycznej, migdałowe oczy zielone. Ma duże, białe łapy z długimi, kręty czarne pazury, które w przeciwieństwie do tych z innych lwów w filmie zawsze są obnażone i nie schowane, być może nawiązując do jego błędnego charakteru. Scar także ma białą brodę kozia bródka, charakterystyczny dla czarnych charakterów, szczególnie Evil Twin archetyp, który przystoi podano jego związek z Mufasa. Wreszcie Scar ma cienką, czerwoną rozcięcie nad lewym okiem, co zyskał sobie jego imiennik. Niektóre z jego cech fizycznych także częściowo na podstawie jego (pierwszy) aktor głosowy, Jeremy Irons. PersonalityEdytuj Scar był znany urażony Mufasa i Simba, ponieważ narodziny Simba zniszczony jakąś szansę go stać król. Jego oburzenie i gniew wobec Mufasa był na tyle silny, że po tym, uzurpował miejsce Mufasa jest na tronie przez zamordowanie go, on jest zakazany nazwę Mufasa jest wypowiedziane, nie szczególnie w korzystnym świetle. On również wydawał się mieć nieco z kompleksu niższości, który prawdopodobnie również działał jako innym powodem jego niechęci do Mufasy, o czym świadczy jego smutnej rezygnacji z faktu, że został przekazany przez w puli genowej w sprawie brutalnej siły. On również szczyci się swoim intelektem, był też trochę z narcyzem, ostatnia cecha jest szczególnie rozpowszechniona podczas drukowania za zabójstwo Mufasa po nieudanej hien "próbę zamordowania Simba na Cmentarzu Słoni, gdzie wspomina, że gdy zostanie królem , będą "patrz mu za cud, że on jest." On wydaje się mieć jakieś dziwne dziwactwa, że jest on również świadomy, jak, kiedy Simba stwierdza w odpowiedzi na Skazy sarkastyczny post jego bycie "małpy Wujek" w zakresie tego, co Scar będzie, gdy Simba jest królem, że Scar jest dziwne, Scar mówi Simba że "Simba nie ma pojęcia." Blizna w jednym punkcie wspomniałem o złe plecy, choć biorąc pod uwagę, że on powiedział, że do Simba po jego oświadczeniu, że będzie rządzić Skała Pride, był prawdopodobnie sarkastyczny. Po przejęciu Skale Pride, ogólna postawa Skazy wziął kolei na gorsze, staje się trochę oszukani w przekonaniu, że jest on nadal sprawny władca mimo dowodów, że jest inaczej, najwyraźniej nie chciał przyznać się nawet przed samym sobą, że Mufasa był lepszym królem. Wydawało się również rozwijać poważną paranoję po Simba powrócił temat tego, Simba zamierza z nim zrobić, jak próbował atakować Simba po Simba powtarzane same Scar słowa powiedział mu, gdy Simba planuje Scar wygnaniu za zamordowanie Mufasa powodu obawiać się, że Simba by wyciągnąć podobny wyczyn, że Scar wciągnięty na Simba po mówił te słowa. Ponadto, gdy Simba pierwszy objawił się po powrocie do Rock Pride przed Scar sobie sprawę, że Simba, Scar cofnął się natomiast z niedowierzaniem, że Mufasa przeżył, obawiając się, że jego rola w śmierci Mufasy w będzie narażony. Jeśli chodzi o jego traktowanie Shenzi, Banzai i Ed, był nieco szorstki z nich, o czym świadczy jego berating je w odniesieniu do ich niewydolności zabicia Simby i jego ze złością rzucając je po tym popełnił błąd podając Mufasa. Pomimo tego jednak, wydawało się, że wartość ich jako przyjaciół, o czym świadczy jego uwaga, gdy dowiaduje hieny czekają na niego, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że mają go zabić za uwagi, jak również jego próby przepraszając ich upadku na deaf uszy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę zbyt późno. Poza tym, on też ma kilka pomysłów (z hieny albo świadomie dostarcza je lub w inny sposób) w zakresie, jak zostać królem od nich. Choć wydawało się dbanie o Simba nazywając go jego "ulubiony bratanek" chociaż był jego bratanek był tylko na niego surowe jako cub po śmierci Mufasy czyniąc go, że to jego wina i pyta go, co jego matka pomyśli. On również wydawał się być królewskie powołanie Simba "Młody książę", a także tajemnicze, ponieważ gdy Simba zapytał go, co było tam Scar powiedział: "Przykro mi, Simba nie mogę ci powiedzieć." Był sadystą przekonując swoją siostrzeniec był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Mufasy, a potem taunting go dalej. Mimo swoich negatywnych cech, zrobił próbę zachęcania Zazu śpiewać bardziej "dmuchanym" piosenkę. AppearancesEdytuj Lion King novelsEdytuj TwoBrothersTaka z Mufasa i Ahadi w Tale of Two Brothers. Hey1234Dodany przez Hey1234 Jak ujawnił w "Tale of Two Brothers", Scar kiedyś nazwany Taka, a nie się denerwować, gdy dowiedział się, że jego starszy brat Mufasa został wybrany na króla nad sobą (co tłumaczyłoby Skazy spisek, aby zabić jego i Simba w filmie ). On odchodzi, aby porozmawiać z trzech hien nazwie Shenzi, Banzai i Ed, który powiedział mu, że jeśli Mufasa jest wyglądać awarii, wtedy wyglądają królewskie w porównaniu i wkrótce przejąć tron. Prowadzi to do Taka oszukiwanie brata do schodząc do wodopoju, gdzie bawoła nazywa Boma odmawia akcji wody z resztą ziem Pride, które w czasie, jest o straszną suszę. Podczas gdy Mufasa zaczyna próbować powód z Boma i Taka ryczy i mówi Boma, że musi przejść na zlecenie Lion King, lub walczyć Mufasa, Boma następnie pobiera z wody na Mufasa. Mufasa ucieka z pomocy na mandryl nazwie Rafiki i Boma idzie po Taka zamiast. Mufasa biegnie z powrotem i stwierdza Taka został zaatakowany przez stado Boma za. Taka duża buffalo ukośniki z jego rogów, powodując, że jest nieprzytomny. Mufasa skacze się uratować jego brata i bawoły przygotowania do ataku ponownie. Przed mogą to zrobić, król Ahadi, ojciec Taka i Mufasa, pojawia się z dużym stadzie zwierząt, które otacza bawoły. To właśnie podczas tego ataku, który Taka ma bliznę na oku, i przemianowany sobie Skaza, jako przypomnienie jego pomyłkę. Lion KingEdytuj Scar pozostał gorzki i zazdrosny o brata, ale wolno było mieszkać w Krainie dumy. Nie stawił prezentacji Simby, wiele do obrzydzenia Mufasa jest. W tym czasie on również próbował jeść myszy, choć ostatecznie został zmuszony do niech myszy uciec kiedy Zazu powiedział mu się na brak prezentacji Simby, powodując Skaza próba zemsty na Zazu, jedząc go, zamiast do dnia Mufasa ingerować, zmuszając mu pluć Zazu out. Scar oznaczał również, gdy Mufasa ostrzegł go, by nie odejść, że może atakować Mufasa powinien być rozproszony. On również krótko ubolewał, że może on być wyrzucony z puli genowej tak czy inaczej przed wyjazdem rock Pride przygnębiony. Z biegiem lat, Scar szybko stał się zazdrosny o pozycji jego bratanek Simby z kolejnym królem rock Pride, i zaczął spisek, aby zabić swojego siostrzeńca, aby wziąć udział w konkursie na tronie siebie. Zaczął zatrudniać hieny, głównie Shenzi, Banzai i Ed, zbudować armię. Używał łapówek żywności, aby je na bok. Pierwsza próba hieny wykonane było zabicie Simba po oszukiwanie Cub do wjazdu na ich terytorium z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, Nala. Gdy Mufasa udaremnił ten plan, Scar był widziany w tle, który obserwował całą sprawę. Później Scar admonishes hieny za nie zabić Simba, nawet gdy było jasne, że Simba tylko przetrwała dzięki ingerencji Mufasa za. Jednak kończy się pomysł, aby zabić Mufasa oprócz Simba, kiedy po podaniu im nogi zebra, by zabić Mufasa kiedy Banzai ironicznie zapytał, czy Scar powinien zabić Mufasa zdobyć tron. On obiecuje w swojej piosence złoczyńcą, bądź przygotowany, że pod jego rządami, muszą nigdy głodny ponownie. Tlkscreenshots act3 1Scar kontrolę. Isabella i Lego LikerDodany przez Isabella i Lego Liker Z ich pomocą, że inżynierowie gnu panika oznaczało zabić zarówno Simba i Mufasa, oszukiwanie Simba do czekania w wąwozie pod pojęciem, że Mufasa ma "cudowną niespodziankę" dla niego. Scar wysyła Mufasa zapisać Simba. Mufasa udaje się uratować syna i kończy się przywiązanie do urwiska, gdzie plamy Skaza i błaga brata, by mu pomóc. Jednak skazy chwyta Mufasa w łapy z pazurami, i rzucił jego brat z klifu do śmierci z drwiących słowach: "Niech żyje król". Scar stwierdza, że Simba jest wciąż żywa, i sprawia, że wierzę, że to jest jego Mufasa wina jest martwy. Następnie przekonuje Simba uciec i nigdy nie wrócić. Scar następnie wysyła hieny zabić Simba. Oni nie tego zadania, choć Shenzi czuł, że pozwalając kuba do ucieczki na pustynię, by zabić go w końcu. Scar następnie przejęła Ziem Pride, używając klanu hiena jak mięśnie, aby zapewnić jego panowanie idzie bezsporne. Pod jego reguły Pride Lands zostały overhunted przez hieny, a nadmiar drapieżników pojechaliśmy stada od hotelu, a susza pozbawiła ich wody. Podobnie też uchwala ustawę, aby zapobiec tematy od wspomnieć Mufasa, zwłaszcza nie w świetle bardziej korzystnego. Nawet z klanu hieny i pycha na krawędzi głodu, Scar nie pozwala nikomu wyjść, schodząc do szaleństwa i podkreślając, że wciąż jest potężny król. Później pytania Sarabi, królowa matka Mufasa Simba jest owdowiała,, dlaczego ona i duma nie są polowania na jedzenie, na co ona odpowiada: nie ma nic i sugeruje opuszczą Skałę Pride. Jednak Scar odrzuca idei, w które ona odpowiada, że za każdy skazanie na śmierć. Przyzwolenie Scar na fakt, i oświadcza, że jako król może robić, co chce. Podobnie jak Sarabi porównuje go do Mufasy, on klepie ją na ziemię, stwierdzające, że jest "dziesięć razy król Mufasa był." Kiedy wraca Simba, Scar, najpierw niepokój, że Simba był duch Mufasa jest, siły Simba przyznać, że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć ojca, a następnie zmusza go blisko krawędzi Pride Rock, Simba zdoła przylgnąć do jego życia i ranić slams pazury do łapy Simby i cicho ujawnia Simba, że zamordował Mufasa. Simba następnie zmusza Skaza przyznać tego głośno. Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9307Scar płaci cenę za próbę winę śmierci Mufasy w sprawie hien. DTierney30Dodany przez DTierney30 Prowadzi to do bitwy, w której lwice, Timon i Pumba, pracują razem, aby pokonać hieny. Simba spotyka blizna na szczycie Skały Pride, ale Scar, wiedząc, że nie jest wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać Simba, waha się walczyć. Próbuje zwalają wszystko na hieny, nie wiedząc, że Shenzi, Banzai i Ed podążył za nim (prawdopodobnie do tyłu go) i go słuchać, a także o to, że pozwala mu na to do Simby. Zdając sobie sprawę, że do Blizny są całkowicie zbędni i zostały użyte jako narzędzia, ale z powrotem ze złością. Kiedy Simba wybiera Scar wygnanie zamiast go zabić, Scar wydaje się przyznać, ale wtedy rolety bratanka przez szczotkowanie żar na twarzy (nie jest to do zrozumienia, że Scar zrobił to, bo bał się, że Simba będzie ciągnąć podobną skargę na niego, że Skaza wciągnięty na Simba kiedy wygnany tego ostatniego, np. siccing dumę na niego, aby go zabić). Scar atakuje swojego bratanka i walczą zaciekle, aż Scar puka Simba na plecy, ale jak Scar skacze dostarczyć ostateczny cios, Simba wykorzystuje swoje tylne rzucać Skaza na krawędzi, wysyłając go off Skała duma i runąć w przepaść. Scar przetrwa upadek i powoli staje na nogi, to hieny przyjechać. Początkowo blizna jest ulgą swoich "przyjaciół", ale ku swojemu przerażeniu, odpowiedzą, że zgodnie z Blizny, były wróg i zaczynają Scar przestrzennego, który jest poparcie przed kamieniem. Błaga Scar za jego życia i próbuje wyjaśnić swoje wcześniejsze deklaracje, ale hieny mają dość jego zdrady i złamanych obietnic, zamykają się i otaczają Skaza z uśmiechami na manii, przestępnych blizna i zgrać go na strzępy. Aby edytować przemocy, śmierci Skazy jest zasłonięta przez płomienie wznoszące się. Timon i PumbaaEdytuj Pomimo faktu, że seria ta ma miejsce po The Lion King, Skaza sprawia, że kilka kamei przeznaczone do celów komediowych. On widział, kiedy Timon próbuje ożywić amnezję Pumba jest po uderzeniu pioruna, a kiedy Zazu czyści jego kosza. HerculesEdytuj W Herkulesa, Scar robi scenę jako skórze lwa krótko noszone przez Herkulesa w jednym punkcie, co samo w sobie było odniesienie do jednego z porodów dwunastu Herkulesa, który zabija Lew nemejski. Może być również odwołanie do dowcip zrobiony przez Zazu w pierwszym filmie, kiedy Mufasa był zastanawiasz się, co zrobić z Blizny, co jest sugestia, że być w rzucie dywan. Lion King II: Simba PrideEdytuj Lionking2-disneyscreencaps.com-4231Scar w koszmar Simby w Król Lew II: Czas Simby. Hey1234Dodany przez Hey1234 Pomimo jego ostatecznego upadku, Scar utrzymywał lojalność szajka, duma z lwic prowadzonych przez lwica o imieniu Zira, którzy zostali wygnani z outlands przez Simba. Zira była fanatycznie wierna Blizny i przeznaczone do instalowania jej Kovu syna jako króla Pride Rock, jak wcześniej wybranym przez Scar zostać jego następcą. Oni nadal tworzyć kłopoty Simba w kolejnych latach. Scar pojawił się także w śnie Simby. Mufasa trzyma się wysokim klifie nad panika i dorosłych Simba próbuje uratować swojego ojca, jednak Scar chwyta łapę Simby obroną przed osiągnięciem jego i Mufasa spada z klifu, morf Scar do Kovu i rzuca Simba do paniki. Ponadto Scar także wspomniane przez Simba, kiedy wyjaśnia prawdziwą historię walki między nim a Scar. Oznacza on również, że w tym czasie, oprócz hien wymagająca zemsty na Blizna, Scar także zakończył się żywcem spalonych przez pożar. Scar czyni kolejny krótki występ, kiedy Kovu zostaje wygnany z ziem Pride przez Simba, zatrzymuje się nad jeziorem, gdzie widzi odbicie Skazy zamiast własnej jako Mufasa zrobił Simba. W końcu umiera życzeń Skazy byłyby spełnione (Kovu coraz królem Lwiej Ziemi) od Simba wybrałby Kovu zostać królem. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do planu Skazy, Kovu orzekł na rzecz wszystkich swoich poddanych, a nie dla niego samego. Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Lwy